Motherhood for Minerva
by Minerva Isobel
Summary: Slightly A/U, but still canon.
1. Chapter 1

November 1982

"Min? Are you alright?" Elphinstone looked at his new wife with concern. She hadn't eaten much of her breakfast and she had been sleeping more than usual.

"Yes, just a bit tired that's all. And I haven't had much of an appetite lately."

"Let's get you up to see Poppy today. Just to be safe," he smiled.

* * *

They walked arm in arm up to the castle. Minerva thought he was making too much of a fuss, but she allowed him to escort her nevertheless.

They reached the hospital wing and Poppy swiftly performed a few simple test spells. They were in a private room away from the students of course. Minerva would never want anyone to see her being examined for illness.

Suddenly she saw the matron smile broadly.

"Why are you smiling," Minerva asked.

"Minerva, it seems you are with child, my dear."

"I beg your pardon? That's not possible! I- I'm too old!"

"Well, it is rare, but there are women who have children in their late forties."

"Bu- but?"

"Lay back, Minerva and lift your robes up."

Poppy examined her which was most uncomfortable and awkward for Minerva. Her mind was racing with thoughts and emotions. Then, the nurse examined her belly. "Ah see, there is a bit of roundness. I would say you are about two months along."

Minerva didn't say anything. She was still in shock and disbelief. Poppy let Elphinstone into the room and told him the news. He walked over to his wife and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, what splendid news! My darling this is just wonderful!"

"Is it?" She began to tear up.

"How could it not be? We are going to have a baby!"

Poppy left the exam room to give them a moment alone.

"Elphie, I don't think I can be a mother. I'm not cut out for it."

"What on earth do you mean?! You have spent your whole life around children."

"As a teacher, yes, but not as a mother, not with babies or very young children."

"You are wonderful with your nieces and nephews."

Minerva sighed.

"Let's get you home, darling. You need rest and time to to let this news sink in. Soon you will be overjoyed, I promise."

* * *

Minerva awoke early the next morning after a long sleep. It was Monday and she had to get up to the castle for her lessons. Elphinstone was already out of bed probably cooking breakfast, she thought. She got up and began to get dressed. Once she took her nightgown off, she studied her stomach in the mirror before her. There was a slight swell. How could she not have noticed before? She dressed warmly and then went into the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning, dear." He smiled at her and sat her down at the table, putting a plate of toast before her. "I didn't cook eggs because I have heard that they can make pregnant women feel nauseous."

"Hmm," she replied. She still was not used to being referred to as pregnant. She took a few bites of her toast, but she wasn't very hungry. "I should go. I'm running a bit late." She stood up and began to gather her things for the day.

"Shall I walk to the castle with you?"

"No, no, Elphie. I am perfectly capable of going alone." She smiled at him and kissed him goodbye. He placed his hands on her cheeks.

"You're glowing."


	2. Chapter 2

December 1982

Although Minerva was nearly five months along, she was still not comfortable with the idea of having a child. She and Elphinstone visited her family on Christmas and her mother was ecstatic to hear that her only daughter was pregnant. Her brothers were quite surprised, but very happy all the same for their sister. Their father had died earlier in the year and a happy announcement was just what the McGonagall's needed to lift their spirits up during the holiday the reverend had loved so much. After Christmas dinner, Isobel found her daughter in her childhood bedroom laying on the bed with a vacant expression on her face.

"Minni? What ever is the matter?" Isobel sat on the edge of the bed and faced her daughter.

Minerva sighed. "I don't think I will... make a good mother." She began to cry quietly.

Isobel took her hand. "My darling, everyone worries about that. It's quite common. As is your emotional state." She paused and put her hand on Minerva's stomach. "This baby will be so lucky to have you. You will be a wonderful mum, I'm sure of it. I felt the same way before you were born. But then you came and despite all of my doubts... and secrets, I loved you so very much."

She looked at where her hand was on Minerva's stomach. "You're beginning to show."

"Yes, I suppose. More so when I wear muggle dresses."

They were silent for a moment or two.

"I should go back down. Elphie will wonder where I am."

* * *

Minerva sat in her sitting room in Hogsmead looking through a muggle book on pregnancy and birth. She was certain she wanted Poppy to deliver her baby. Preferably here in her cottege. She had begun doing research on the birth process as she was always one to be prepared.

1982 was nearly over and she could hardly believe she would have a baby in the coming year. She went to the bathroom to take a warm bath before dinner. Just as she was about to take off her slip, she felt an odd sensation, a fluttering. Placing a hand on the side of her belly, she felt a slight movement.

"Elphie! Quick, come here!"

Her husband came flying into the bathroom in a tizz. "Are you alright!"

"Yes, yes, I just think I felt it move." She smiled for what seemed like the first time in a while. Suddenly she felt the happiness that most expectant mothers felt.

"We're going to have a baby," she suddenly said.

Elphinstone laughed. "Yes I know. You're happy about it?"

Minerva nodded. "I'm so very happy!"


	3. Chapter 3

January 1983

"Have a seat Miss Matthews. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please, Professor."

Minerva stood and walked to the cupboard to fetch another teacup. "Now, what is it that you've come to see me about?"

"Well, I am worried about my O.W.L.s... I'm absolutely terrified I won't do well."

"You are an excellent student, Miss Matthews. As long as you study hard, as I know you will, you have nothing to fear." Minerva set a steaming teacup in front of her student. Before she sat down herself, she absentmindedly placed her hand under her stomach, revealing her pregnancy. She quickly caught herself and sat down. However, it was clear that the girl had seen. Her face wore a curious expression. Minerva had to say something.

"I'm expecting a baby, Miss Matthews."

"Con-congratulations, professor!"

"Yes, thank you," Minerva replied. "If you don't mind, I would prefer if you did not tell any other students. I'm not quite ready to announce it yet. Though I guess very soon I will have to."

"When will the baby be born, if you don't mind me asking that is?"

"Sometime in May," Minerva said awkwardly. She didn't like talking to students about her personal life. Although soon the whole school would know, as she wouldn't be able to hide her growing form for much longer.

* * *

"I had to tell one of my students today. I'm starting to show properly now I suppose." Minerva was quite a slender woman which made her pregnancy difficult to hide. Her belly was distinctly round now.

"Well, Minerva, you will only get bigger so you should probably make an announcement soon," Madam Pomfrey responded. Minerva was in the hospital wing for her now monthly check-up. Poppy began to poke and prod her protruding stomach, making sure everything was as it should be. "Would you like to know what you're having?"

The ever practical Minerva said yes of course. She never did like surprises.

"It's a girl."


	4. Chapter 4

February 1983

The announcement of Minerva's pregnancy was made by the headmaster at dinner. It amused her to see the confused, shocked, and embarrassed faces of her students. Her colleagues, even the new potions teacher, Professor Snape, were very happy for her and Elphinstone. All of the attention on her made her feel uncomfortable though. It was as if everyone was looking at her abdomen, which was slightly noticeable now with her robes on.

Later in the evening Pomona stopped by Minerva's office so she could congratulate her properly. "Oh, Minerva I am so happy for you! How exciting! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"It's a girl."

"How lovely, a daughter! You look wonderful and, well, you're simply blooming."

"Thank you, Pomona. It is all quite overwhelming of course. I never thought I would be a mother. Well, except when I was very young, when Dougal proposed." Minerva paused for a moment. "I'm scared, Pomona."

"I should think every expectant mother feels that way. Childbirth is quite an ordeal."

"But it isn't that really. I'm not so sure I can actually be... motherly. I have been a teacher so long..."

Pomona looked at her friend very seriously. "We all care about our students, love them even, but having a child of one's own is terribly different. Just you wait, once your daughter is placed in your arms for the first time, you will fall in love. You're maternal instincts will kick in."

* * *

April 1983

Minerva walked along the high street, enjoying the sunny day. It was quite cold, but she was grateful as she could wear her heavy coat. Her stomach was quite large now and she didn't like to put it on 'display' as she called it. Her pregnancy made her feel as though everyone was looking at her, hardly able to believe that strict Professor McGonagall was going to have a baby. Minerva felt particularly self-conscious around her students.

As she approached the Three Broomsticks, she saw her brother, Robert waiting for her outside. He beamed at her as she walked over to him.

"Hello, Min. My you are quite big."

"Oh please, Robert, don't tease me!"

"No, no, you look simply wonderful." He patted her belly, much to his sister's annoyance.

"Rob, please don't. Don't draw attention."

The two siblings walked into the warm and nearly empty pub and took a seat at a table in the far back.

"So, how are you? How are you feeling?"

"Alright I suppose. I am very, very tired though. It's quite inconvenient. Things are very busy at the school at the moment," Minerva replied.

"You really should start to take it easy. Mary nearly worked herself into early labor during her first pregnancy."

"I will when the time gets closer. I still have about a month and a half."

Robert took a sip of his coffee and then said, "Are you excited?"

"About giving birth? No I don't think any woman looks forward to that bit."

"No, I mean about the baby. Once it's born."

"Oh, well yes of course. How could I not be?"

"I for one can't wait to be an uncle to a little Minerva," he laughed.

Minerva smiled. She had not thought about it that way.

* * *

Once she arrived back home, Minerva took a long hot bath.

Afterwards, she lay in bed flat on her back with a hand on her protruding belly. The baby moved in response, much to Minerva's delight. Perhaps she wouldn't be so bad at this mothering thing, she thought with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Minerva's labour pains began in the early evening of a rainy spring day. She had stopped teaching three weeks before, and spent what felt like most of her time waiting to give birth. Famously impatient, Minerva grew restless.

She waited until she was certain she was in labor before summoning Madam Pomfrey. When the matron arrived, she checked Minerva's progress and said the baby was indeed on it's way. But Minerva had long to wait.

Finally, after a difficult and long pushing stage, her daughter was born.

After both of them had been cleaned up, Poppy placed the baby into Minerva's arms. She looked down at her daughter for the first time. She felt overwhelmed with emotion. Moments later Elphinstone walked into their bedroom beaming. They were a family now.

* * *

"Oh Min!" Isobel had just arrived to see her grandchild who was a mere one day old. She sat on the edge of the bed and peaked over the bundle of blankets. "She's lovely, absolutely lovely."

Minerva smiled.

"And how are you, my dear? Tired I'd imagine."

"Yes, I'm exhausted! But very happy of course."

"I hear that the birth was rather hard? As was yours." Isobel laughed and touched her daughter's cheek.

Minerva sighed. "Yes, a bit. I bared down for two hours or so. But I don't care now. She's everything I ever wanted."

"Oh I completely forgot to ask! What are you going to call her?!"

"Alice."


End file.
